Blover: Secret of the Weeds
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: Blover is in for the fight of his life as new factions rise


Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the first chapter of Blover: Secret of the Weeds. After a few days off from writing, I'm ready to get back in the driver seat and get rolling with this glorious head cannon fanfiction of mine. Ozzy the disclaimer please.

Ozzy: ShowdownDewott owns nothing except the Sea Leviathans and the story. And Blover belongs to Popcap games.

 **Gardentown , USA**

It had been 2 weeks since the second adventure concluded for Crazy Dave and his chlorophyll filled allies. Ever since Apple Mortar's discovery, the plants had been expanding their ranks thanks to Dave legitimately bioengineering new seeds made from other plants. Some results resulted in elemental variants of some plants like Blover, Sunflower, Cattail, and Repeater have appeared along with new plants like Spike Pea, Axe Flower, and Snowball-Pult. It was only yesterday when Dave came across a new species of the plant kingdom in the form of Weeds. Weeds were much bulkier then their Plant counterparts, but coasted more sun at a whopping 350 to 1000, only Tile Turnip was more expensive at 2000+. The plants came to discover that Dandelion, Lightning Reed, Spikeweed and Spikerock, Blover, Shamrock & Shamrockstar were technically weeds. Blover had also met some of the newcomers in Guacca, Snare-Vine, Cyclover, Peat Bomb, Blover-Pult & Wild Flower.

The zombies had also expanded their their ranks to veterans like Bungee and Screen Door and rookies like Officer Zombie and Imp-Pult. Zomboss had also made new armor for basic zombies to use like bulletproof vests and hockey gear. Zomboss also introduced more shooting zombies like Football Zombie now with a Football, Miner Zombies with TNT, and all robot zombies now came equipped with laser guns and shields. "Soon, my revenge on those solar powered nimrods will be mine!" shouted Zomboss as he looked at the mechanical behemoth that towered before him. It was an improved redesigned Zombot, now with hard points and a regenerative core that could restore hull integrity over time.

Penny had also gone through with a few new upgrades too incase of zombie attacks. She was now equipped with hard points and a regenerative core as well as now having the ability to drop Sun Bombs on to the battlefield along with a Plant Food booster, which after zapping a plant gives them their super abilities. She is also equipped for space travel as well as now being able to hold up to 20 tons of storage. Plants are also now able to carry their own shields. (A/N these shields are based off the Covenants shields) and are equipped with a low trace of Plant Food for one use only. Instant Plants also gained new abilities like Blover whacking at zombies with its leaves, Cherry Bomb detaching and at the zombies before exploding, and Bombergranate acting like an Explode-O-Nut.

Zombies were also learning hand to hand combat from their Kung Fu counterparts. Zomboss had also struck deals with fellow villains form across the world like King Pig and Bowser. This would eventually create The Council of Evil, headed by Zomboss himself. This would give each world's villain an edge over their arch nemesises. Zomboss would later gain new weapons from the likes of Malefor, Kaos, Giovanni, Bowser, Robotnik, Davros, Chrysalis, and King Pig.

The plants however also learned some stuff from their Kung Fu counterparts as well. Dave also struck deals with fellow heroes from around the world like Mario and Sonic. The Council of Might would eventually come into existence with Dave as it's leader. This would give heroes a fighting chance against the Council of Evil. Dave would score allies in the likes of Spyro, Cynder, Ash Ketchum, Mario and Luigi, Team Sonic, The Doctor (12th), The Mane 6, and Angry Birds.

Both sides were ready for war until a certain skeleton created his own third side. Sans had teamed up with the likes of other demons and possessive sports alike. They would become known as the Necromancy Union while both councils would become the League of Villains and the United Allied Front.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

That was just the prologue to what will become an even bigger story. And yes me and Ozzy will get involved later in the story like always. Anyways this is ShowdownDewott saying this: The Zombies are coming! Also expect backstories for all three factions. Also keep an eye out for the XWWF Draft and Pegasai and Titans!


End file.
